gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Protector of the Realm
Protector of the Realm is a title in the Seven Kingdoms, the holder of which is considered to be head of state. The title is usually held, ex officio, by the King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, who also holds the title of Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. During the minority of a child monarch, however, a Regent is named as Protector of the Realm until the heir comes of age. Protectors of the Realm who are not of royal birth are addressed as (My) Lord Protector. The title was (presumably) created by the Targaryen Kings when they unified the Seven Kingdoms into a single realm during the War of Conquest. This title has been combined with the title of Lord of the Seven Kingdoms to become Protector of the Seven Kingdoms under Queens Cersei Lannister and Daenerys Targaryen. However, the title was once again used by King Brandon I Stark . History Season 1 King Robert Baratheon's full title is "King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.""Winter Is Coming" After King Robert is mortally wounded by a boar while hunting, he dictates his final orders to Hand of the King Eddard Stark, naming Lord Stark as regent and Protector of the Realm until his heir comes of age. Renly Baratheon correctly assumes that the dying Robert has given orders to this effect, as does Petyr Baelish. After Robert dies, Eddard arrives at court to find Joffrey Baratheon seated on the Iron Throne and introduced as both the new king and Protector of the Realm. However, Eddard has Ser Barristan Selmy read King Robert's final order before the royal court, naming Lord Stark as Regent and Protector of the Realm. Eddard proclaims that Joffrey has no claim to the throne, and orders the City Watch under Janos Slynt to take Joffrey and Cersei into custody. This sparks a standoff between Stark's personal guards and the Kingsguard, as Joffrey demands that Stark and all of his men be killed. Just then, Baelish and the Gold Cloaks betray Eddard, killing all of his men and taking him prisoner. Joffrey then continues to technically hold the title of Protector of the Realm, though his mother Cersei still acts as Queen Regent."The Pointy End" Season 4 When Tommen Baratheon ascends to the Iron Throne following the death of Joffrey, he declares Tywin Lannister Protector of the Realm as he is still a child and unable to command the military forces of the realm."The Laws of Gods and Men" Season 5 Ser Kevan Lannister is named Protector of the Realm after his brother's unexpected assassination."Mother's Mercy" Season 6 When the Great Sept of Baelor is destroyed by Cersei Lannister, Kevan dies in the explosion, leaving the office of Protector of the Realm vacant. Cersei has the title replaced by an even higher position called "Protector of the Seven Kingdoms" when she is crowned."The Winds of Winter" Season 8 When Samwell Tarly tells Jon Snow that he is Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and the true heir to the Iron Throne, Sam tells Jon that he would reign as Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of His Name, Protector of the Realm, and "all of it.""Winterfell" Following the death of Daenerys Targaryen, Bran Stark is elected King by the Lords and Ladies of Westeros, and uses the title once more, becoming the first person since Kevan Lannister to use it. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the title of Protector of the Realm applies to the military command of the armies loyal to the Iron Throne, and is usually held by the King himself. Presumably, the holder of the office commands the four Wardens, who in turn are charged with commanding military forces in the four different cardinal directions of Westeros (North, South, East, and West). In some instances, however, the title was granted to the Hand of the King or to a Prince Regent when the King was incapable or inexperienced in matters of war, or was otherwise incapacitated. Such was the case of King Daeron the Good, who named his own son and Hand of the King, Prince Baelor "Breakspear", as Protector of the Realm during and after the First Blackfyre Rebellion. Similarly, during the Dance of the Dragons Prince Daemon Targaryen, who commanded the armies of claimant Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, held the title of Protector of the Realm. Meanwhile, on the opposing side of the war led by Rhaenyra's half-brother King Aegon II Targaryen, Aegon's II's younger brother Prince Aemond Targaryen was named Prince Regent and Protector of the Realm, after Aegon II was incapacitated after suffering grievous wounds in battle. See also * References pt-br:Protetor do Reino Category:Titles